Un repas chez les Weasleys
by Beauty-Life
Summary: Qui aurait pu croire qu'un repas familial soit le lieu d'une déclaration enflammée ? Petite fiction sur le couple R./H.
1. Chapitre 1 : Confrontation

**Chapitre 1 : Confrontation**

Confortablement installé sur une petite chaise en rotin, Ronald Weasley semblait absent de toute conversation. En effet, son esprit devait faire face à une irrésistible tentation, située a seulement à quelques centimètres de lui. Cette tentation n'était autre qu'une ravissante jeune femme, prénommé Hermione Granger, ou plutôt 'Mione' comme il aimait la surnommer. Sa petite Mione, à lui. Petite ? Oui, mais, malgré sa faible taille dépassant à peine celle de Ginny, la cadette de la famille, sa petite Mione avait décidément un caractère bien trempé, et en toute sincérité, il adorait ça. Il adorait Hermione Granger. Ses manies faussement outrée, ses certitudes clinquantes, ses réflexions aigres mais néanmoins réalistes envers le jeune homme, et surtout, la manière dont elle le regardait lorsqu'il avait la maladresse de proférer une bêtise, si minuscule soit-elle. Sa conduite exemplaire et sa rigueur à toute épreuve était à la limite du risible pour le sorcier, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la charrier à ce sujet. Mais sa Mione ne l'entendait jamais de cette oreille, et n'hésitait pas à lui rappeler sans cesse son attitude désinvolte et peu engager face au travail. Ah, il était loin le temps de Poudlard, où la jeune fille acceptait de rédiger certains de ses travaux, s'éternisant devant le manque d'organisation du jeune homme. Ron avait grandi, mûri, et avec lui, un flot d'incertitudes le plongeant dans les souvenirs du passé. Ses sentiments pour la jeune femme était connu de tous, mais une question mettait un terme à toute cette rêverie infantile : L'aimait-elle ? Ou plutôt, Pouvait-elle l'aimer ? C'est vrai, il ne pouvait le nier, tous les séparaient, et chaque disputes le lui rappelaient amèrement. Elle si brillante, si radieuse, si captivante, et lui si maladroit, si inepte, et si réservé, incapable d'exprimer ses sentiments auprès d'elle. Incapable non, seulement la peur du refus le hantait, réveillant sans cesse ses lointaines blessures.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil en direction du jeune homme, qui semblait mal en point, le regard fixe, dénué d'émotions.

- Ron, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Le sorcier sursauta à la mention de son prénom, et lança un regard déconcertant à l'assistance, visiblement incapable de répondre. Ce fut sa jeune sœur, Ginny, qui lui porta secours en rétorquant à travers un large sourire :

- Mais oui, il a simplement trop mangé, je vais l'accompagner chercher quelque chose.

Ginny se leva et entraina le jeune homme dans la salle de bain, prenant soin de refermer la porte avec précaution, évitant ainsi un vacarme assourdissant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Ginny ?

Dans un élan de frénésie, elle fit volte-face au jeune homme et lui asséna un violent coup de poing au niveau de l'épaule. Celui-ci réprima un douloureux gémissement, avant d'être interrompu par la voix vaniteuse de la jeune fille :

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend Ron ?

- Qu.. Quoi ? C'est à moi que tu dis ça ? Je te rappelle que tu m'as frappé sans raison !

- Sans raison !? Depuis plus d'une demi-heure tu reluques Hermione de la tête aux pieds, et ça la rend particulièrement mal à l'aise !

Ron tressaillit en entendant les propos de sa sœur. Il rétorqua vivement, tentant de masquer sa gêne :

- Mais tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi Ginny, j'étais simplement en train de réfléchir.

La cadette éclata de rire, avant de reprendre, un sourire narquois placardé sur le visage :

- Et depuis quand Ronald Weasley réfléchit-il ?

- Depuis longtemps. Répondit-il sombrement, avant de s'effondrer dans un râle puissant sur le sol détrempé.

Ginny le scruta un instant, le visage sceller dans une expression indécise. Cette réponse n'était pas anodine, et concernait un sujet qu'il détestait aborder, particulièrement avec sa famille. Elle s'installa avec précaution à ses côtés, et attrapa la main du jeune homme, avant de poursuivre, l'air grave :

- Ron ?

Le jeune homme grommela quelques mots de manières inaudible, puis daigna à lever les yeux vers sa jeune sœur, qui abordait un mince sourire, signe de sa fébrilité.

- Quoi Ginny ?

- Je veux que ce soir, tu ailles parler à Hermione de ton ressentit, c'est primordial pour la continuité des évènements.

Le sorcier souleva un sourcil, puis rétorqua ostensiblement :

- Quels évènements ? Nous savons très bien ce qu'il va se passé Ginny… Je vais lui dire ce que je ressens, elle va me répondre que ce n'est pas réciproque, et tout sera fini entre nous. Je ne me fais plus d'illusions à ce sujet, que veux-tu qu'elle fasse avec un crétin comme moi ?

Ginny lui assena une frappe magistrale à la tête, avant de répondre froidement :

- Tu es un vrai crétin Ron, tu as bien raison ! Comment peux-tu penser de telles choses sans même lui avoir demandé !? Arrêtes donc de te trouver des excuses et lance-toi bon sang !

Ron lui décocha un regard sanglant, le visage ébranlant un vif instant de colère :

- Bordel Ginny, tu ne vois pas qu'elle n'en a rien à faire de moi ? Je suis peut être stupide, mais je vois clair en elle, et à ses yeux, je ne suis qu'un ami, une pâle copie d'Harry ! Tu ne crois pas que je sois assez malheureux pour emmagasiner une déception supplémentaire !? Vociféra-t-il, hors de lui.

Cette fois si, s'en était trop. Ginny se mordit la lèvre de rage, puis poussa un hurlement strident, avant de fixer son frère au travers d'une morosité sans nom :

- Ronald Weasley, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ? Tu ne crois pas qu'elle souffre suffisamment de ce silence qui vous cloisonne davantage chaque jour ? Est-ce qu'un jour, tu pourras arrêter de te morfondre et prendre ton courage à deux mains ? Est-ce qu'un jour, tu pourras enrayer cette pseudo stupidité de ton esprit et lui montrer ce tu vaux ? Est-ce qu'un jour tu pourras cesser d'être égoïste, et accepter qu'elle puisse aussi avoir des sentiments pour toi ? Est-ce qu'un jour, Ronald Weasley, tu pourras être honnête avec elle et avec toi-même !?

Le jeune homme la dévisagea un instant, stoïque face aux révélations de sa sœur. Il déglutissait faiblement, lorsque la voix de sa sœur, ayant perdu son courroux, lui demanda faiblement :

- Ron, promets-moi que ce soir, tu iras lui parler.

Le sorcier demeura silencieux, plongé dans une éternelle mélancolie. Il regrettait le temps de Poudlard, où la sonnerie l'aurait probablement sauvé de cette infâme discussion. Il releva avec prudence la tête, et observa le regard de Ginny, qui se voulait suppliant. Une main se tendit alors vers lui, accompagner d'un léger sourire, redonnant force et panache au jeune homme. Il attrapa doucement la main de sa sœur, puis la serra, signe de son engagement des plus sincères, avant de murmurer sombrement :

- Ginny, si jamais ce que tu m'as dit s'avère faux, je peux t'assurer que tu ne seras plus sur terre pour superviser ton mariage avec Harry.

La jeune fille esquissa un large sourire, se dégagea de l'étreinte fraternelle pour se diriger vers la porte, avant d'ajouter, non sans une pointe d'ironie :

- Un Weasley n'a qu'une parole. Tu devrais le savoir, non ?

**[Re-Uploaded]** **(Suite à des soucis d'interface)** Voici le premier chapitre de cette fiction consacrée au couple Ron/Hermione. Je tiens à préciser que ceci est ma première fiction sur ce thème, et je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire qu'elle risque d'être assez courte. N'hésiter pas à me laisser des reviews afin de me donner votre avis. Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! **Beauty-Life** :)


	2. Chapitre 2 : Rapprochement

**Chapitre 2**** : Rapprochement**

Vingt-deux heures trente. Déjà. Par quel miracle Ron pouvait avoir la possibilité d'aborder la jeune fille de ses rêves en l'espace d'une heure et demie. La tâche semblait inhumaine pour le jeune homme, qui se renfrognait derrière un léger sourire. Il se creusait la tête tant bien que mal, mais sa paresse habituelle l'empêchait de trouver une issue à cette éprouvante soirée. Cependant, le regard pesant de Ginny lui fit prendre conscience de l'urgence de la situation. Il le savait, c'était ce soir, ou jamais. Nonchalant, il tenta d'attraper sa fourchette lorsque la voix de sa mère se fit entendre :

- Bien mes enfants, c'est l'heure du dessert, et Hermione nous a concocter un délicieux gâteau !

La famille Weasley poussa un ample gloussement, le sourire aux lèvres. Seul Ron semblait exclut de cette ambiance festive, préférant tourner les yeux plutôt que d'affronter les railleries de ses ainés.

- Bah alors Ron, tu n'as pas faim ? lança George.

- Non, pas trop. Répondit le jeune homme d'un ton las.

- À la bonheur, je prendrais ta part alors !

Madame Weasley lui darda un regard menaçant, avant de poursuivre calmement :

- Il ne manque que le glaçage, Hermione pourrais-tu t'en occuper ?

Une occasion inespérée se dessina à l'horizon du jeune homme, qui ne put s'abstenir d'hausser la tête afin d'observer la scène. La jeune fille acquiesça ardemment, et se dirigea vers la cuisine sous l'œil avisé de Ron. Celui-ci jeta un regard furtif en direction de sa sœur, qui lui répondit d'un bref mouvement de poignet. Il se leva en hâte, et se pressa de rejoindre son amie au sein de la cuisine. Il fut légèrement amusé de voir la difficulté dont faisait preuve Hermione afin de déposer le glaçage chocolaté sur le gâteau. Il s'approcha prudemment de celle-ci, et fut pris d'un fou rire en constatant l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvait le dessert.

- Ron, si tu dis ne serait-ce qu'un mot, je te transforme en rat.

Il ne put contenir ses éclats de rire, et rétorqua à travers un sourire narquois :

- Je n'ai rien dis Hermione.

- Tu te moques de moi Ron !

Il s'avança vers la jeune femme, le sourire au coin des lèvres :

- Moi ? Non, qu'est-ce qui peut te faire penser une telle chose ma chère ?

- A ton avis, idiot. Passons, si tu pouvais m'aider à finir ce glaçage, tu serais bien utile.

Il poussa un long soupire, l'allure faussement émoussé, puis attrapa la spatule, la trempa dans le chocolat et badigeonna le gâteau avec précision, sous le regard subjugué d'Hermione, qui semblait sans voix.

- Sans me venter, je ne me débrouille pas si mal, j'ai réussis à rattraper toutes tes bêtises.

- Cesse de te jeter des fleurs Weasley, la magie t'excelle de loin.

Il se tourna face à la jeune fille, puis rétorqua, le sourire égayant fièrement son visage :

- Alors pourquoi avoir réclamé mon aide ?

Elle plaça fermement ses mains sur les hanches, et objecta vivement, l'air indignée :

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, c'est toi qui es rentré dans cette cuisine avec la ferme intention de me voir me ridiculiser !

- Très bien, alors je te laisser te débrouiller toute seule Miss.

Il avait ponctué sa phrase d'un magnifique mais néanmoins détestable rictus, abandonnant une Hermione ébranlée par sa réaction. Il déposa avec soin la spatule sur une petite table en verre, et s'éloigna légèrement avant de percevoir la voix d'Hermione, visiblement aigrie par son attitude :

- C'est bon, tu as gagné Ron, termine ton glaçage. Grommela la jeune fille.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur le visage du sorcier, et il s'empara à nouveau de l'ustensile pour le déposer avec douceur dans la main d'Hermione.

- Je vais t'apprendre à faire un glaçage digne de ce nom, la technique, c'est d'avoir le sens du rythme tout en gardant patience et calme, ensuite…

Tout en exposant sa théorie, il vint se placer derrière Hermione, empoigna délicatement sa main, et la fit basculer avec dextérité dans la mixture brunâtre afin de recouvrir le gâteau d'une fine couche du mélange, puis renouvela l'opération le nombre de fois nécessaire. Il fut stupéfait de constater ses prouesses en la matière, dans l'espoir d'impressionner son amie. Celle-ci ne le quittait pas des yeux, tentant d'analyser chaque mouvement réalisé afin de les reproduire par la suite. Toutefois, Hermione Granger était Hermione Granger, et malgré son attitude, qui se voulait méduser, elle en restait dubitative : Comment le jeune homme avait-il put assimiler de si grandes connaissances en la matière alors qu'il était incapable de préparer une potion sans l'assistance de la sorcière ? Ron était quelqu'un de mystérieux, certes, mais tout de même, aurait-il pu lui cacher une part… d'intelligence ? Non non Hermione, Ron ne sait même pas transplaner correctement, comment veux-tu qu'il soit doter de… Enfin vous m'avez compris. Le jeune homme l'épia un instant, avant de constater que ses doux yeux chocolat avaient subitement changé de direction pour se loger dans son épaisse crinière brune.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardais comme ça ?

- Qu..quoi, moi, rien ! balbutia-t-elle.

Un doux sourire ébranla le visage du sorcier, manifestement réjouis par la conduite de la jeune fille. Cette approche avait un bon côté, la sorcière semblait perdre peu à peu ses moyens, et il en profita pour renforcer son étreinte :

- Tu as compris Mione, ou il faut que je continu ?

- Continu s'il te plait, je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher.

- Comme si tu pouvais gâcher quelque chose, tu es bien trop douée pour ça.

Ron fut subjuguer de découvrir les joues d'Hermione se teinter d'une magnifique couleur vermeil, elle si assidue et si appliquée semblait soudainement si frêle et si douce, conservant néanmoins une part de lucidité. Son sourire, quelque peu embarrassé, donnait au jeune homme l'envie de l'enlacer davantage, enivré par son doux parfum fruité. Ses fines mains élancées, dotées d'un magnifique vernis bleuet caressaient avec douceur la paume de sa main. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui le retenait à cet instant de ne pas…

- Merci Ron, le glaçage est terminé maintenant.

Le sorcier sursauta malgré lui, extirpé de ses pensées les plus intimes par la douce voix d'Hermione. Il lança un faible regard en direction de la sorcière, qui semblait enjouée par la présentation du gâteau. C'est vrai, il était magnifique, mais l'occasion de se rapprocher de la jeune fille venait de tomber vulgairement à l'eau, réduisant son allégresse à néant. Sauf si…

- Non Mione, tu te trompes.

D'emblée, elle se figea brièvement, avant d'obliquer son visage vers le jeune homme, l'air ahuri :

- Pardon Ron ?

- Le glaçage n'est pas terminé, regarde bien…

Il trempa son doigt dans la mixture et déposa une fine lamelle de chocolat sur le nez d'Hermione. Il sonda furtivement son visage, puis voyant sa passivité, résultant probablement de son incompréhension, il éclata de rire.

- Ron, tu vas me le payer ! gronda la jeune femme.

Elle se rua sur le bol et s'empressa d'imbiber ses doigts de chocolat afin de dessiner deux ravissantes paires de moustache sur les joues de son ami, qui fut pris de court. Après quoi, elle s'exclama, réjouis par l'état dans lequel se trouvait le visage du sorcier :

- Maintenant, tu n'as plus aucunes excuses pour ne pas t'entendre avec Pattenrond !

Le jeune homme exhiba une grimace, contrarié, une attitude qui provoqua un fou rire chez la brunette. Ce qu'il pouvait être mignon quand il se mettait à bouder, il retombait en enfance, rechignant toute activité qui pourrait mettre à mal sa fierté. Ron avait grandi, mais certaines habitudes ne changent pas, et en tout bonne fois, c'est ce qui plaisait à Hermione. Son allure insouciante, son esprit rêveur, son attitude quelque peu infantile et surtout, sa bêtise. Hermione était brillante, certes, mais inapte à décrire ses émotions quand son ami se retrouvait auprès d'elle. Aucun mot ne pouvait retracer cette sensation, combinant la joie à un puissant sentiment possessif, comme si Ron lui appartenait. C'est ridicule me direz-vous de penser une telle chose, et pourtant, Ron lui appartenait bien. Il appartenait à quelque chose d'indissociable et d'inégalable : son cœur. Ah Hermione, tes heures passées à la bibliothèque ne t'auront pas été vaine, tu sais maintenant à quoi tu te retrouves confrontée : à une attirance inexplicable et invraisemblable à l'encontre de ton meilleur ami. Une amitié mise en péril par sa faute, étant donné que ce sentiment n'était pas réciproque. Voyons les choses en face, lui était si paisible, si joviale, si cocasse et elle si exigeante, si froide, si autoritaire. Ils étaient si différents, un monde les dissociant, et une vie rythmée autour de nombreuses disputes et multiples fous rires. Passer d'un extrême à l'autre, voilà à quoi était voué la relation entre Ron et Hermione. Elle se remémora les souvenirs du passé, avant d'être interrompu par la voix du jeune homme, qui abordait un visage bilieux, visiblement inquiet :

- Tout va bien Hermione ? murmura-t-il.

- Oui, tout va bien.

Il souleva un sourcil, perplexe vis-à-vis du comportement de la jeune fille :

- Vu ta tête, je ne pense pas.

- Ecoute Ron, si on arrêtait de se préoccuper de ma tête et qu'on pensait au gâteau, c'est plus important je pense.

Le sorcier écarquilla promptement les yeux, avant d'ajouter faiblement :

- Mione, qu'est-ce...

Il ne put achever sa phrase. La jeune femme, impassible, avait déjà quitté la pièce, les yeux chargés de larmes, et un magnifique gâteau entre les mains. Qu'avait-t 'il fait pour la mettre dans cette état ? Etait-il allé trop loin ? Ou peut-être avait-elle comprit ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ? Devait-il l'interpréter comme un refus ? Ou comme une séparation qui s'avérait douloureuse et fatale ? Tant de questions fulminaient, qui demeuraient pourtant sans réponse. Il y avait encore et toujours ce silence, qui semblait rire de sa situation. Peut-être que Ginny avait tout simplement tort, et que naïvement, dans un fol espoir, il ait pu croire à toute cette histoire. Il s'avança doucement vers la spatule en bois, déposé sur la table, et murmura sombrement :

- J'ai tout gâché, comme d'habitude.

******[Re-Uploaded]** **(Suite à des soucis d'interface)** Voici le second chapitre, qui se termine sur une note sombre. Mais bon, que serait une romance sans un peu de chagrin ? Je tenais a remercier les deux premières personnes qui m'ont donné leur avis sur le premier chapitre, me donnant ainsi le courage et la volonté d'écrire le second. N'hésiter pas à me laisser des reviews afin de me donner votre avis. Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! **Beauty-Life** :)**  
**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Discorde

**Chapitre 3 :** **Discorde**

La soirée semblait s'éterniser, partagée entre une hilarité générale et un profond sentiment d'isolement. Installé sur sa chaise, Ron portait un regard distrait sur le gâteau, visiblement peu inspiré. A vrai dire, son appétit fut écimé à la vision d'une Hermione peu souriante, paradant un visage terne au travers d'un regard morose. Le jeune homme regrettait amèrement ces quelques minutes partagées avec la jeune fille, qui furent subitement réformées en un affligeant cauchemar. Qu'avait-il fait pour la rendre si malheureuse ? Elle qui se délectait d'une plénitude éphémère, un doux sourire effleurant ses lèvres, le cœur frêle et cursif, la voilà recouverte d'un voile opaque, cachant ses faibles larmes. Le cœur du sorcier se soulevait bruyamment, la douleur lui tiraillant le visage, prisonnier d'une cruelle infamie. Subir une telle correction était à la limite du supplice, sa Mione était accablée de malheur, et tout était entièrement de sa faute.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est encore passé Ron ?

Il frissonna à l'appel de son nom, sujet à une éventuelle dispute. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules, avant de répondre sèchement :

- Il ne s'est rien passé Ginny.

La jeune fille l'examina un instant, constatant combien l'attitude du jeune homme s'était dégradé au cours de la soirée. D'un ton austère, elle rétorqua :

- Ne me prend pas pour une imbécile Ronald. Qu'est-ce qui…

Hors de lui, Ron s'éleva inopinément, renversant sa chaise au sol, puis d'un vif mouvement de tête, se tourna vers sa sœur, qui semblait fortement apeurée.

- Il ne s'est rien passé bordel ! s'époumona-t-il violemment, le regard aigre, trahissant ses propos.

Tous les visages, affectueux par nature, se tournèrent subitement vers le jeune homme, qui paraissait égaré au sein d'une effervescence inhabituelle. Sa jeune sœur le scrutait faiblement, prenant la peine d'entrouvrir légèrement la bouche afin d'y dissimuler un profond dépit. Les invités, abasourdit, avaient abandonné leur dessert pour porter leur attention sur le jeune homme, exerçant ainsi un profond malaise au sein de la maisonnée. Les poings tremblant, le visage raide, il hissa les yeux vers l'assemblée, qui demeurait silencieuse, scellée dans une expression mortifié. Sa mère, le regard saillant, semblait déconcertée par cette brutale interaction, qui se joignait à une éminente agressivité, rare chez les Weasleys. Cependant, la réaction qu'appréhendait surtout le jeune homme était celle d'Hermione, qui abordait un regard oisif, manifestement incapable d'articuler, la gorge nouée, le teint blafard. Par Merlin, qu'avait-il fait ?

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Murmura-t-il faiblement, incapable de supporter davantage l'accablant regard des invités.

Il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la sortie, suivie de près par sa jeune sœur, qui fut retenue par la faible voix d'Hermione :

- Laisse Ginny, je m'en occupe.

Celle-ci acquiesça vivement, laissant Hermione emboiter le pas au sorcier, sous les regards controversés des convives, qui n'en revenaient toujours pas. Le jeune homme marchait d'un pas pressé, désirant éluder toute conversation avec son amie, qui pourrait s'altérer en une inévitable dispute. Cependant, au fil des minutes, il ralentissait la cadence, laissant le temps nécessaire à la jeune fille pour s'affilier à ses côtés :

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend Ron ? Demanda-t-elle fermement.

Le jeune homme ne put contenir son exacerbation, transgressant son attitude abrupte :

- Oh non pas encore… Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec moi ?

- Tu devrais te poser la question Ron.

En entendant ces mots, il s'immobilisa brusquement, délaissant son éreintement quelques instants. Il s'attarda sur les propos de la jeune fille, immergé par un profond sentiment de délaissement et d'abandon. Personne ne le comprenait. Non, personne ne pouvait le comprendre. Le regard tranchant de la jeune fille se tourna alors vers lui, assimilé à son attitude amorphe. Ce regard lui fit prendre conscience de l'envergure de la situation, il restait statique, les yeux mi-clos, tandis que son amie osait blâmer son comportement. De quel droit pouvait-elle se permettre cette fantaisie, après tout, elle n'était pas immaculé de toute responsabilité ! N'ayant plus rien à perdre, il s'élança farouchement dans une discussion qui prenait des allures de champs de bataille :

- Pardon ?

Elle s'avança subitement en direction du sorcier, un regard dédaigneux vissé sur le visage :

- Tu as parfaitement bien entendu. Tu as eu une attitude exécrable durant toute la soirée, pour des raisons qui m'échappent d'ailleurs. Pourrait-on savoir pourquoi tu t'es mis dans un état pareil ?

Il ancra son regard acariâtre de manière vaniteuse, en vue de lui inculquer une extrême hantise, puis rétorqua :

- Moi j'ai une attitude exécrable ? Et toi qui tire une tête pas possible quand tu es avec moi, on en parle ? De toute manière, je suis toujours fautif, donc vas-y, dis-moi ce que j'ai fait !

La sorcière écarquilla les yeux, heurtée par la mauvaise foi dont il faisait part envers elle :

- Ce que tu as fait ? Mais par Merlin, ouvre les yeux ! Tu es d'une humeur massacrante et tu en fais profiter tout le monde par la même occasion ! La prochaine fois, si tu es incapable de contenir tes pulsions, ne prend même pas la peine de venir !

Cette fois si, Ron empoigna brutalement le bras de la jeune fille, amorçant un gémissement chez cette dernière. Impassible face à sa cinglante emprise, il poursuivi sur sa lancée, résolu à lui faire avouer ses crimes :

- Alors c'est ça que tu veux, ne plus me voir ? Tu as trop honte de moi ? Je ne suis pas aussi parfait que Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ? C'est quoi ton problème avec moi ?

- Ronald, comment oses-tu ? Lâche-moi immédiatement, tu es devenus fou ma parole !

Il desserra sensiblement son étreinte, avant d'abdiquer finalement sous le regard implorant de son amie. Il recula de quelques pas, écœuré par son comportement, le régressant au rang animal. Il se mouvait en bête, uniquement guidé par des pulsions et des désirs, le cœur partagé entre amour et désillusion. Quel crétin, comment avait il put s'emporter de manière si belliqueuse ? Il s'abandonna à un sombre murmure, ponctué d'un faible sanglot :

- Fou de douleur oui.

Hermione modérait tant bien que mal son étonnement, aboutissant à une intime compassion envers son ami. Elle était en colère, certes, mais l'état de Ron la tourmentait davantage, il paraissait si chétif à cet instant, tel un enfant acculé, submerger par un fatras d'émotions incontrôlables.

- Alors laisse-moi t'aider, nous sommes amis et...

Il suréleva promptement la tête en direction de la jeune fille, le cœur déchiré par une rude déception. Amis. Ils étaient amis. Annihilé par ces mots si amers et dolents, il s'écria :

- Amis ? Mais nous passons le plus clair de notre temps à nous taper dessus, c'est ça que tu appelles être amis ?

Hermione, penaud, exalta sa colère à travers une pression de ses doigts, suscitant la chute du jeune homme sur le sol, puis répliqua d'un ton hargneux :

- Ronald Bilius Weasley, tu es abject de dire de telle chose, retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire !

Le sorcier stagna au sol, immobile, le cœur accablé par la peine. Au bout de quelques secondes, il souffla entre deux trois murmures, prit d'irrévocables desseins :

- Non j'assume mes propos, car je suis réaliste Hermione, et c'est ce qui nous différencie tous les deux.

D'un vif mouvement de poignet, elle le gifla d'une violence inouïe, avant de rétorquer au travers d'affres sanglots :

- Tu es un crétin Ronald, un vrai crétin ! Je suis ravie de partir loin d'ici et de ne plus à avoir à supporter ton hostilité envers moi, et ceci pendant un certain temps. Peut-être que d'ici quelques années, tu auras mûri, et tu te montreras plus aimable avec moi !

Elle s'évinça de quelques pas, avant d'être rattrapée à grandes enjambées par le rouquin, qui semblait dérouté :

- Attend Mione, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Tu n'étais pas au courant ? Tant mieux, je vais te mettre au parfum dès maintenant ! Je pars dès demain matin pour Paris afin de commencer une carrière dans le journalisme.

Son visage s'altéra en une expression exsangue, et son corps incapable de maintenir le poids de cette révélation, penchait dangereusement en avant. Sa tête valsait de gauche à droite, prit de puissantes nausées. Les mains fébriles, la gorge nouée par la souffrance, il murmura faiblement :

- Mais… Mione, tu ne peux pas…

- Si Ron je peux, et c'est ce qui nous différencient si bien tous les deux, toi tu parles, moi j'agis !

Elle regagna hâtivement le pan du portillon d'entrée, et d'un geste rustre et peu féminin, claqua la porte dans un bruit assourdissant, délaissant un jeune homme désemparé et accaparé par le désespoir. Qu'avait-il fait ? Par Merlin, il allait la perdre inéluctablement, n'ayant pas la possibilité de la faire revenir sur sa décision. Que deviendrait-il sans elle ? Sans son affriolante entité et son euphorie, égayant chaque journée de sa vie. Il l'avait perdu, oui, il avait tout perdu.

- Abruti.

Il haussa prudemment la tête, et constata que sa sœur se tenait contre la clenche murale, les bras croisés, le visage frigide. Elle paraissait si calme, et pourtant, ses yeux le fixaient inflexiblement, extériorisant une part de dégoût. Elle s'apprêtait à lui tourner le dos quand sa faible voix se fit retentir, dans un faible écho :

- Tu le savais Ginny.

La jeune femme ne broncha pas, prolongeant ce silence qui la caractérisait tant. Elle le dévisageait longuement, inexpressive et indolente.

- Ginny, je t'en prie…

- Oui je le savais. Je savais que cette nouvelle allait être un choc pour toi, voilà pourquoi j'ai tant insisté pour cette histoire de sentiments. Énonça-elle froidement.

Ron demeura silencieux, bouleversé par cette révélation. Il se sentait trahi, livré à cette culpabilité qui le rongeait tant.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir…

- Parce que je te connais Ron, si tu l'avais su, tu n'aurais pas réagis.

Le souffle saccadé, le sorcier succomba à son affliction, et d'un geste résigné, s'affala brutalement sur le sol. Son corps palpitait sous l'effet de la douleur, et un filet de sang s'échappa le long de ses doigts, léguant au jeune homme d'atroces picotements. Les larmes dégoulinaient le long de ses joues, se logeant dans la poussière, triste témoin du sort qui semblait s'acharner contre lui.

- C'est fini, je l'ai perdu. Murmura-t-il amèrement.

Une ombre s'approcha lentement du sorcier, et s'empara avec précaution de sa main, avant de murmurer ces doux mots :

- Rien n'est fini Ron, l'espoir sourit aux audacieux.

Le sorcier releva progressivement la tête, et observa du coin de l'œil le visage de la cadette, qui ébauchait un léger sourire. Elle avait enrobé sa main d'un mince châle, tempérant ainsi la douleur conviée par de multiples entailles. Ses mots semblaient sincères, redonnant espoir au jeune homme, qui semblait retrouver le sourire :

- Que dois-je faire ? murmura-t-il.

- Tu me laisses agir pour le moment. Je vais aller lui parler, et ensuite, tu iras t'excuser auprès d'elle. Si tu n'es pas éreinté entre-temps, alors tu lui révéleras tes sentiments, et avec un peu de chance, elle changera d'avis.

Par Merlin, s'excuser ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Bon, il ne pouvait le nier, son attitude envers la jeune fille était inexcusable, mais tout de même… S'excuser… Sa fierté venait de prendre un coup rude, et il répliqua, aigri :

- M'excuser, et puis quoi encore !

- Ronald, tu iras t'excuser, point.

Sous la menace d'une frappe imminente engrangée par sa sœur, il acquiesça silencieusement. Satisfaite, elle s'éloigna en direction de l'habitation, avant d'être interpellé par la voix de Ron :

- Merci Ginny, tu es géniale.

La sorcière se tourna vers lui, avant de s'esclaffer d'un ton railleur :

- Non Ron, tu es juste un crétin, et comme tous les crétins, tu as besoin d'aide.

Voilà le troisième chapitre, qui s'avère un peu plus long que les autres et pour cause : Je serais absente pendant quelques jours, et la publication du quatrième chapitre risque d'être un peu tardive. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'écriture de ce chapitre a été particulièrement éprouvante, du fait de cette dispute entre les deux protagonistes, qui m'a pris plusieurs heures d'écriture. J'espère tout de même que vous apprécierez ce chapitre à sa juste valeur ! Je tenais à remercier tout particulièrement les trois personnes qui ont pris la peine de me donner leur avis sur le second chapitre, en espérant qu'ils « baveront » toujours autant pour cette suite, un poil plus mouvementée que la précédente ! Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! **Beauty-Life** :)


	4. Chapitre 4 : Révélation

**Chapitre 4 : Révélation**

L'ambiance festive semblait s'altérer au fil de la soirée, laissant le doux clairon étouffer le sombre bruit des murmures. L'opulente aiguille familiale se dirigeait à présent vers le corps hiératique d'un jeune homme, qui paraissait absent. L'infamie le consumait en un ombreux hominien, dont seule l'âme se pavanait de pouvoir goûter à cette lointaine lumière nocturne. Le sorcier arpenta longuement la pendule suspendu aux clos, qui affichait dans une certaine dérision le nombre tant redouté : Vingt-trois. Vingt-trois heures, déjà. Ron fixait avec amertume le mouvement circulaire des aiguilles, se remémorant les événements rétroactifs, acculant le jeune homme au point de non-retour. Certes, Ginny comptait sur ses talents afin d'inculquer un peu de bon sens dans l'esprit des deux individus, mais rien ne se déroulait comme prévu. Cette conjoncture interminable forlongeait l'écart entre lui et sa Mione, contexte qui lui était effroyable. Son attitude fut digne d'un parfait harassé, et l'animosité dégagée par cette intercalation fut tout simplement horrifiante. Si par cette fastueuse soirée qui s'annonçait tel un renouveau nous entendions par là une dispute sanguinaire entre les deux protagonistes ainsi qu'une révélation fuligineuse, cette soirée n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour. Près d'un quart d'heure serpentait la médiation entre la cadette et la sorcière, un quart d'heure de pure instance pour le jeune homme. Les doigts endoloris dans un épais plaid, le cœur claquant au rythme du temps, l'espoir d'une éventuelle réconciliation avec sa dulcinée s'égarait au remous de ses regrets, dépouillant le sorcier d'un reste d'euphorie. L'ingéniosité de Ginny n'avait rien à envier, pourtant elle ne pouvait pas duper Hermione. Après une laborieuse expérience journalière au sein de Poudlard, se révélant être le précurseur des relations entre lui et sa Mione, Ron ne pouvait le nier : Son accointance avec la sorcière se limitait à une règle fondamentale : Ne jamais franchir la limite qui étrangement les liait, cette limite enclavée entre ardeur et déboire. Or, Ron avait usé d'une impétuosité sans nom, afin d'assouvir son appétence emprise sur son amie, démasquant au grand jour ses miteuses cicatrices amoureuses. Il le savait, Hermione ne lui pardonnerait pas cet écart de conduite. Malgré tout, le sorcier était encore et toujours terriblement épris de la sorcière, mais d'une manière avare et impassible qui le révoltait : Comment pouvait-il croire en de misérables talents d'aguicheurs ? Elle n'éprouvait pas cet enivrant sentiment qui les aurait liés éternellement, non, elle n'éprouvait rien. Plus rien. Ecœuré par ce flot d'inconstances, il poussa la porte de sa chambre et se dirigea promptement en direction de la salle de bain, d'où s'émanait de légers murmures. Interdit, il plaqua son oreille contre la porte et distingua la voix de Ginny :

- Peu importe Hermione, tu devrais en discuter avec lui, qu'il sache à quoi s'en tenir.

Hermione était bien présente en compagnie de sa sœur, une position qui apaisait les doutes importuns omniprésents dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Il avait la certitude qu'au moins, la sorcière n'avait pas la possibilité de s'éclipser sans l'approbation de Ginny. Dans un inaudible mouvement de tête, il se courba afin d'observer la scène depuis la lucarne :

- Je ne sais pas.

La brunette était logée contre l'évier, les bras noués à l'abord de son ventre, le visage soucieux épinglant un regard apathique. Elle y apparaissait comme atterrée, à la fois impuissante et insensible face au sort qu'il lui était réservée. Une âcre pointe de remords longea la gorge du jeune homme, qui dans un effort démesuré, s'efforça de déglutir calmement.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas agir sans l'informer de la situation ?

- Bien sûr que non Ginny, mais je te rappelle que je n'ai encore rien annulé. Rétorqua la jeune fille.

Bien sûr qu'elle n'avait encore rien annulé, cette supposition ne faisait pas partit de ses projets.

- Tu devrais Hermione, Viktor pourra comprendre. Insista la sorcière.

Ron s'écarta brutalement de la porte, le visage dévoilant un ardent sentiment de dégout. Voilà donc la véritable raison de son départ, Viktor Krum. Ce minable hautain avait su dompter l'impétueux cœur de sa bien-aimée d'une main de maitre, sous l'infirmité naissante du rouquin, qui s'attardait sur le regard affriolé qu'exhalait la jeune fille à la mention de son nom. Comment avait-il put lui voler sa Mione ? Sa petite Mione, si émotive et chétive, qui avait tant besoin d'attention, mais qui ne pourrait être comblée par ce gringalet arrogant. Par Merlin, il avait ôté l'irrévocable espoir d'un plausible amour avec la jeune fille, il avait résilié tous projets ultérieurs avec celle qu'il aimait, il avait anéantit de ses mains ce qui croupissait à ses pieds, des cendres se mêlant aux décombres amicales, dans un parfum de désolation reflétant la douleur qu'éprouvait le jeune homme.

- Il sera déçu.

« Il sera déçu. » Un rictus d'aberration ébranla le visage du jeune homme, le cœur écartelé par un aigre sentiment de démence. Il se fluctuait de douleur, et son Krum, lui, avait le droit au plus profond apitoiement. Il crispa les poings sous l'effet du dépit, disposé à creuser la tombe de ce Krum. Après toutes ces embuches, placées sous le signe bienveillance et de l'honnêteté, voilà ce qui restait de leur amitié : Un étron de mensonges.

- Tout autant que Ron. Attesta amèrement la cadette.

Seulement, le sorcier ne serait pas déçu, non, il serait rongé par le poids de la culpabilité. C'est sur cette accablante conclusion que Ginny réalisait péniblement combien la situation était abstruse, régie autour d'un duo d'égotistes éloquent, qui attendait patiemment le premier pas, rendant l'atmosphère insoutenable. La sorcière s'évertuait à pondérer son exaltation, qui tranchait complètement avec l'état d'esprit imperturbable d'Hermione :

- Je sais bien, mais…

- Mais quoi ? maugréa la jeune fille.

- Mais elle préfère rester avec son Viktor qu'avec moi, et ça se comprend. Protesta une funeste intonation masculine.

Le regard de Ginny se heurta hâtivement à la porte, et d'un vif mouvement de tête, les deux jeunes filles firent volte-face à l'inconnu, prémunies de leurs baguettes en cas d'éventuel besoin. Cependant, le visage atrophié du rouquin, bercé dans une sombre rancœur les évincèrent du moindre geste, s'éternisant dans un déplaisant embarra, suspendu par la voix vaniteuse de Ginny :

- Ron, que fais-tu ici ?

Il ébaucha un léger sourire, une pointe d'ironie sillonnant son regard pourtant si hostile :

- Je venais simplement confier à Hermione mon désir de contempler ses retrouvailles avec son « Vicky ». Rétorqua-t-il calmement.

Malgré les vives protestations de la cadette, qui aspirait à conserver une certaine accalmie, Hermione s'avança vers le sorcier d'un pas résolu :

- Ronald, cesse de l'appeler Vicky je te prie, c'est un jeune homme respectable. Gronda la sorcière.

- C'est un salaud Hermione.

D'un geste archéen et acerbe, la jeune fille adhéra la paume de sa main contre l'âpre visage du jeune homme, puis s'éternisa quelques instants, stoïque et éreintée face à l'ardue sensation procurée par ce délicat touché. L'azuréen regard du jeune homme ancrait cette sérénité qui le caractérisait tant, à travers une allure apathique et abstraite, témoignant de l'impact inouï causé par cet acte. Garant de ses propos, il paraissait fieffé, enclin à d'éventuels reproches, conservant tout de même un certain émoi, délayant sa franchise notoire si typique du jeune homme. Consternée, Hermione effleura avec soin le visage du rouquin, puis se résigna à rompre cette oppressante attache d'un mouvement abrupt :

- Ronald Weasley, comment oses-tu ? Tu es …

- Un crétin ? Oui je commence à le croire.

Effarée, la sorcière haussa faiblement la tête, et machinalement, déroba un léger souffle buccal, stigmate de l'interstice qui la criblait de revers. Estimant qu'une réaction serait plus que nécessaire, le jeune homme murmura de manière résignée :

- Néanmoins, il me reste encore un peu de jugeote pour faire preuve de courtoisie envers toi, donc je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde avec…

Un élancé index se plaqua sur les lèvres du jeune homme, arrimant une habile confusion à cet aplomb, s'en suivant d'un écho austère :

- Viktor et moi sommes amis, je tiens à te rappeler qu'il est fiancé depuis plus d'un mois.

Le visage du sorcier s'enflamma à l'énonciation de ces simples mots, délivrant son esprit d'un infernal calvaire. Par Merlin, sa Mione n'était pas amoureuse de cet avorton ! Toute conviction n'était peut-être pas révolue ! Il exhala son allégresse à travers un lascif soupire, pilotis de son inébranlable extase. Inébranlable, non. Le départ de la jeune fille était toujours d'actualité, et de modestes excuses n'y changeraient rien. L'abandon éphémère d'Hermione sonnait telle une trahison aux yeux du jeune homme, au dépit de la consolation ressentit, il en demeurait réaliste : Demain, Hermione serait partie.

- Grand bien lui fasse, vois-tu, je l'ignorais, je ne suis pas resté dans de très bon termes en sa compagnie. Marmonna-t-il.

- Evidemment, ton comportement est si antipathique et discourtois, je le comprends.

D'aspect indifférent, le visage du rouquin se disloqua soudainement, affrété d'un regard d'algide, attestant de son effarement :

- Pardon ?

La jeune fille pallia ses mains si lestes en amont du corps, puis d'un ton maussade, s'empressa d'apporter un lancinant éclaircissement à ses propos dénués d'embellie :

- Tu passes le plus clair de ton temps à le critiquer, à lui trouver toutes sortes de défauts, n'en as-tu pas assez ?

Ces odieux propos éructaient un tel courroux, horripilant au plus haut point le jeune homme, qui s'affaira à modérer son animosité, en vain :

- S'il est si parfait, pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté avec lui ? Allégua-t-il, la prunelle luisante, détaillant sans réserve la hargne appuyée par ses allégations.

- Je vais le retrouver dès demain, n'en ai aucuns doutes là-dessus.

Le visage aigri, avivant une auguste effervescence, Ron empauma la jointure de porte, et d'un mouvement écrue et probant, la descella de son antre, avant de rétorquer cuisamment :

- Pourquoi attendre dès demain, la porte est grande ouverte !

Une ombre erra vivement jusqu'au pas de la porte, une ombre inopinée et exaltée, qui d'un mouvement de poignet, étrilla l'entrée avant d'arguer sanguinairement les deux antagonistes :

- J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos engueulades, je sors. Réprouva Ginny, déambulant hardiment dans le corridor, aspirant à une accalmie éphémère.

Désemparés et interdits, les deux contestataires furent le témoin de l'essor incongru de la cadette, qui dans un surcroît d'apprêté, estimait préférable l'abandon des deux adversaires, éreintée par l'aberrante intercalation qui perpétuait cette désuète tradition entre Ron et Hermione, à savoir cette incessante lubie contestataire. Certes, d'apparence amiable, les deux acolytes saisissaient chaque opportunité leur concédant l'aisance d'en découdre sur d'anodins sujets, pour la plus grande avanie de leurs proches. A Poudlard, ces facéties juvéniles distrayaient les deux complices, mais aujourd'hui, ces querelles n'ont plus rien d'antalgiques, et décèlent à vif leurs entailles latentes, quitte à mettre en péril leur fluctuante amitié. De maintes prières ont été énoncé, sans réels aboutissements, peut-être sont-ils seulement impulsifs et insouciants du mal engendré par leur lutte constante ? Ou peut-être sont-ils seulement spectateurs, incrédules face à l'intensité immodérée de cet ébat qui ne leurre plus personne sur l'exact caractère de leur amitié ? Cette chasse à l'hégémonie semble écœurés profondément les deux amis, accentuant davantage leur lugubre écart, augure d'un avenir plus que morose.

- Ronald, pourquoi agis-tu toujours aussi ignominieusement avec moi ? Que t'ai-je fais bon sang ? Murmura le faible écho d'Hermione.

Le visage du jeune homme se putréfia à l'évocation de ces funestes paroles, confiant un dense sentiment d'épouvante, calfeutré au creux d'un cœur tiraillé entre passion et rancœur. Les yeux balafrés d'angoisse, conscient des plaies suppliciées par son ineptie, Ron s'avança lentement en direction la jeune fille, et d'une contorsion délicat et instinctive, l'enlaça doucement dans ses bras, avant de murmurer sourdement :

- Hermione, je souhaite simplement te protéger, c'est un sale type, il ne t'apportera rien d'autre que des ennuis, crois-moi.

L'indolent et attrayant contact fut rapidement rompu par Hermione, qui outrée, rétorqua promptement :

- Je ne t'appartiens pas Ronald, tu n'as pas à décider de ma vie !

Sans tenir compte des menaces énoncées par la sorcière, Ron effleura délicatement le front de la jeune fille d'un doux baiser, avant de murmurer tendrement, sous le regard sidéré de cette dernière :

- Je sais bien Mione, et c'est probablement ce qui me plait le plus chez toi.

Et voilà, je suis de retour après une semaine d'absence, le moral au beau fixe, des idées pleins la tête. Après plusieurs jours d'écriture, je suis ravie de vous annoncer que le quatrième chapitre comporte ENFIN une "révélation" (Enfin le titre du chapitre le mentionne clairement). Je tenais à m'excuser ainsi qu'à vous prévenir de l'irrégularité des parutions de prochain chapitre, en effet, je ne suis pas chez moi pour le moment, et cette situation "compromet" de quelques peu la vitesse d'écriture que j'ai acquise. Cependant, j'ai déjà commencer l'écriture du cinquième chapitre, donc il devrait arriver d'ici quelques jours. Comme toujours, je tenais à remercier les personnes qui ont prit la peine de me donner leur avis sur le précédent chapitre, dont ed13, qui m'a fortement encouragée pour la continuité de cette fiction, en espérant que cette suite soit à la hauteur des précédentes , tout en soulignant que ses "reviews" égayent mes journées ! Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! **Beauty-Life** :)


	5. Chapitre 5 : Confusion

**Chapitre 5 : Confusion**

Mélancolie, toi si cruelle ennemie, toi qui dompte le temps, étayant tout aléa fringant, pourquoi ne pas délaisser ce mal si cuisant, délayant un avenir fulgurant ? Être à l'affût du moindre signe, voilà le quotidien du rouquin, émergeant d'un songe exilé au rang de tourment. L'espace d'un instant, hardiment résolu à épancher ses multiples défiances, il fut pris de court, altéré par un ample émoi : N'était-il pas trop tard ? Certes, le jeune homme se gardait de toutes pensées négatives, narguant avec perfidie l'infortune de leur précédente discorde, pourtant, sous le regard hagard qu'il guignait à arborer, l'ombre d'un doute emboîtait le pas à ses innombrables desseins : Que faire si la jeune fille répudiait chacun de ses élans ? Après tout, il était responsable de cette fatalité hasardeuse, engrainé par un surcroît d'affres et d'ignorances, animant cette frénésie méprisante, et mandant cette effervescence éthéré, si néfaste et égrotante aux yeux du jeune homme. Il s'avérait asphyxier par la mine déconfite niché au creux d'un sourire saugrenu, cumulant les crispantes inepties, sous les regards railleurs de ses aînés, l'acculant à errer aux orgies du temps, un temps effrangeant sans peine l'éloge d'un dérisoire ultimatum : Vingt-trois heures trente. Une heure effleurant avec déraison un événement crucial : Le départ de Mione, qui anticipait avec doigté le sombre horizon qui s'érigeait face à lui. Certes, il ne pouvait pas écluser la jeune fille de ses bras endolories par l'agonie, et son éloquence, si grande soit-elle, siégeait à l'encontre d'un cœur harassé et disloqué, assiégé par l'amertume d'un amour délaissé et cinglant. Néanmoins, un frêle baiser amiable, sceau d'un éventuel aveu, aurait pu ôter toutes piteuses suspicions, mais pourtant, celui-ci n'avait attisé qu'un anguleux sentiment d'affliction, mêlant ardeur infantile et fatalité atterrante. Qu'il pouvait être acerbe d'infliger une sentence de cette ampleur à un jeune homme, dont l'esprit utopiste piégé dans la rainure d'une culpabilité malséante, finissait ciselé aux confins d'une infâme factualité.

- Ron, peux-tu aller aider ta sœur en cuisine ?

Étourdit par l'impétuosité de ses ébauches, il hissa instinctivement la tête, et arpenta périlleusement le regard de Madame Weasley, duquel s'émanait un ardent sentiment d'avanie, pinçant avec constriction ses minces parcelles joufflues, teintant ainsi son sélect visage rosie :

- Ronald, si tu ne veux pas que je t'y emmène par la peau des fesses, tu as intérêt à te bouger immédiatement ! gronda-t-elle.

Trémulant et atterré face à la virulence de la dissension, il abdiqua sans broncher, et d'un pas lourd et effeuillé, se détela de son siège afin de se diriger vers la cuisine, d'où s'exaltait l'adroit écho de l'eau, mêlant omission et onction. Abordant avec frustration la pièce, il s'émancipa d'un intense effarement, constatant avec stupeur l'infernal fourmillement d'une multitude de couverts, agencé aux côtés d'une jeune fille, visiblement désaxée et aphasique, absorbée par son immodéré implication dans l'exercice. Le jeune homme, éclopé à sa paresse perpétuelle, se posta néanmoins à proximité de l'évier, empoigna une laborieuse guenille, et s'empressa d'ôter toutes traces d'humidité, accordant ainsi une seconde jeunesse à une vaisselle, usée et éraillée par le poids des années, qui semblait être en proie à de cruelles entailles. Altier de ses prouesses, le visage du sorcier pivota malhabilement en direction de la rouquine, qui la mine scellée dans une fébrilité et un aigrement dépourvu de toute compassion, acheminait à tire-d'aile les nombreuses écuelles, n'accordant aucune commisération aux regards importuns décochés par le jeune homme. Heurté et offusqué face à cette attitude déplaisante, il abandonna l'épais châle afin de porter son attention sur la cadette, qui n'écopait guère de satisfaction à concevoir ses reproches :

- Gin', tu comptes faire la tête toute la soirée ? s'exclama t'il.

- Je tiens à te rappeler que la soirée est pratiquement terminée.

Ce ton turpide et pernicieux, associant divers griefs, éveilla une suffocante et détestable pâleur, longeant son maigrelet visage, figeant ainsi son esprit dans une éternelle tyrannie. Cette rétorsion, bien qu'âpre, n'avait rien d'anodine, et provoquait d'infects picotements, aux abysses d'un jeune homme, qui démuni d'attaches et d'émois, fixait avec aberration sa jeune sœur. Le visage rembruni, tentant d'attiser sa veule mémoire, oh combien endeuillée, il exhiba ses maints souvenirs, se remémorant l'attitude irascible de sa jeune sœur, cause de leur énième et impétueuse altercation. Résolue à alléguer soutient et embase aux deux jeunes gens, elle avait finalement délaissé tout espoirs d'accointances, constatant l'ébauche d'une férocité naissante, prenant part à la prédilection des deux antagonistes. A vrai dire, les deux acolytes étaient bien trop divergeant, une éponte les défalquant de peu, néanmoins alliable afin d'endiguer tout projet de conciliation et d'avenir. Estompant ce piètre songe, l'affectant au plus haut point, il s'hasarda à déglutir, exhalant un regard meurtrit au travers d'un mânes d'abrogations. Que pouvait-t' il faire ? Le jeune homme allait succomber à ses affres, ignoble ajournement lui étant destiné, et sans l'appoint de sa sœur, il était impuissant. Impuissant et livide, un scénario incessant, hantant ses espoirs les plus vétilleux et échevelés.

- Tu comptes tenir ta parole ?

Penaud, il atténua cet antique monologue médial, et délia son esprit bâillonné et anémié afin de recouvrer une digne contention, contention portant sur les propos émit par la jeune fille, des propos qui dans un premier temps, laissèrent le jeune homme sans voix.

- Qu… Quoi ? Bien sûr mais… Ce n'est pas si simple Gin'. Balbutia-t-il laborieusement.

Un aberrant sourire sardonique placardé sur le visage, férule d'un zeste d'irritabilité, la cadette rétorqua subitement, ostensiblement exacerbée par le manque d'entrain singularisant si bien son frère :

- Ce n'est pas si simple ? Ronald, penses-tu que vos algarades sont-elles plus simples ?

Ces odieuses allégations firent trémuler le sorcier, qui d'un mouvement de tête, haussa les yeux au ciel, visiblement échiné par cette éternelle obstination fraternelle, modélisant si bien la relation entretenue par les deux individus :

- Bien sûr que non, je n'ai jamais rien dis de tel ! Le problème entre Hermione et moi est autrement plus compliqué.

- Et quel est ce problème ? Maronna la cadette.

Écœuré par cette accablante élocution, le jeune homme s'agrégea d'un instant d'acrimonie, et déviant son regard, il murmura péniblement ces mots, qui nouant la gorge du malheureux, l'accablait sous le poids d'une effroyable culpabilité :

- Nous n'arrivons pas à nous comprendre.

L'œil proéminent, la cadette s'empressa d'entrouvrir les lèvres, y glissant un maigre soupir au travers d'un visage morose, signe de son éreintement. Ce qu'elle pouvait abhorrer cet infernal alibi, auspice d'un éventuel apitoiement altruiste. Si les deux acolytes étaient parvenues à se côtoyer durant de longues années à Poudlard, pourquoi ne serait-ce-t-il plus le cas aujourd'hui ? Après tout, leur attirance ne datait pas de hier, alors nulle échappatoire n'est possible !

- Ronald Weasley, cesse donc de te lamenter ! Les Weasleys n'abandonnent jamais, et tu devrais mettre cet aphorisme en pratique ! Vous avez réussis à construire une relation auréolée autour d'un mot : La franchise ! Alors bouge-toi les fesses, et va t'expliquer avec elle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Le sorcier tressauta à l'évocation si torrentielle et ardue de ces délations, mais tangiblement résigné face à l'adversité des événements, il murmura faiblement, le visage entaillé par l'aigreur de l'ignominie :

- C'est inutile, elle va m'évincer de sa vie.

- Elle ne fera rien, tu as ma parole.

Dérouté et fluctué, Ron hissa son regard en direction de la cadette, qui pour toute rétorsion, esquissait un léger sourire, empreinte de sa bonne foi. Pour la première fois, le jeune homme entrevoyait l'espoir d'une plausible réconciliation, qui le conduirait peut être à dévoiler ses innombrables sentiments envers la jeune fille. Rien n'était perdu, rien ! Ravivant son indubitable aplomb, il demanda, un sourire au coin des lèvres, euphorisé par cet hymne d'ardeur :

- Elle te l'a dit ?

Pour toute interaction, la jeune fille haussa un sourcil, avant de s'écarter de l'évier, un châle aliéné au creux de ses mains.

- Ce qu'elle m'a dit ne te concerne pas Ronald. Réfuta-t-elle.

Le visage scellé par l'émersion d'un sourire railleur, hérissé d'un regard adroit, le jeune homme l'implora d'un ton fallacieusement larmoiement :

- Ginny je t'en prie…

- Ron, si tu veux savoir ce qu'elle m'a dit, tu n'as qu'à aller lui demander personnellement. Rétorqua-t-elle au travers d'un regard présageant les répercussions de son entêtement.

Frissonnant à la vision de ces vives menaces, il s'argua d'abdiquer promptement, puis convint à s'exiler en dehors de la pièce, avant qu'une controverse mal avisée s'amorça d'entraver sa route :

- Gin', où est-elle ?

La sorcière ne put s'abstenir d'éructer un soupir, puis le dévisageant un instant, épuisée par son ineptie, répondit non sans déréliction :

- Elle est à l'extérieur Ron, réfléchis un peu.

Futilement froissé, le jeune homme daigna néanmoins à la remercier d'un modeste mouvement faciès, perpétuant l'avènement d'un affriolant sourire, clarifiant son chaste visage. Ginny était épatante, malgré quelques petits excès atrabilaire, et ses monomanies d'échauffourée. Mais peu importe ces allusions dédaigneuse, rien ne pouvait altérer ses projets désormais ! Il allait avoir la possibilité de discuter avec sa Mione de ce lot de sentiments incongrus, une discussion primordiale afin d'envisager une potentielle entente entre les deux acolytes, et foi de Weasley, rien ni personne ne pourrait se mettre en travers de son chemin !

- Ronald, où comptes-tu aller ?

Sauf peut-être Madame Weasley.

- Euh… Dehors M'man !

- Pas question, tu vas aider ta sœur à finir la vaisselle ! Maugréa-t-elle.

Dépité, le sorcier s'apprêtait à allégué son obstination afin de braver l'autorité familiale, entamant une éventuelle empoignade féroce entre les deux opposants, quand une voix fraternelle se rallia à sa cause, abrégeant cette courte mais néanmoins tumultueuse discussion :

- Laisse, je vais m'en occuper, Ronald à l'air pressé.

Quinaud, le rouquin inclina la tête, et distingua George, dressé de tout son long, exhibant un habile sourire, le regard mystifié, trahissant hélas ses véritables intentions. Celui-ci s'acquitta d'un léger clin d'œil, exhortant la stupeur hardiment placardé sur le visage de Madame Weasley, qui les épiait silencieusement, manifestement peu convaincue face à cet élan de bénignité :

- Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez encore tous les deux ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Rien du tout, Ron a simplement besoin de prendre l'air. Répondit placidement le jeune homme, prenant soin d'entraîner hâtivement son cadet vers le pas de la porte, résolu à prohiber toute contestation de la matrone familiale. Parvenu au seuil d'entrée, il délia la porte de ses multiples verrous, et sous le regard écervelé du rouquin, murmura amusé :

- Et profite s'en pour lui parler, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as encore fait, mais elle était sacrément bizarre ce soir.

Consterné par l'incroyable perplexité de son frère, il se contenta de le gratifier de son geste, visiblement encensé par cet élan de sodalité :

- Merci George, je te revaudrais ça.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire, avant de rétorquer au travers d'un sourire facétieux, sceau de son illustre discernement :

- T'en fais pas, c'est inclus avec les nombreuses dettes qu'il te reste à rembourser.

Le sorcier ébaucha un léger sourire, et sous le regard circonspect de son frère, se dégagea de l'épais édredon familial afin de s'orienter vers l'extérieur, aux aguets du moindre bruit permettant la détection d'un interlocuteur, Hermione.

- Hermione ?

Malgré la nébuleuse opacité déclinante, le jeune homme distingua l'ombre mouvementé d'un être, se tenant aux abords d'un majestueux arbuste, qui observait l'éther de ses yeux rutilants. Constatant la profonde inertie mise en œuvre par l'individu, le sorcier avança à tâtons, disposé à dégainer sa baguette dans l'éventualité d'un affrontement inopiné, tandis qu'un attrayant écho efféminé dissipa ses ferveurs :

- Oui ?

Inhalant cette accalmie hasardeuse, le rouquin s'affaira à occulter ses équivoques, aspirant à pondérer ses affres, névrosées par des mœurs alambiquées par l'obturation de controverses. L'aperçut d'une abstraite confrontation lanciner sa rénitence, n'ayant évidemment nul désir d'enjoliver les incidences. Certes sa témérité se révélait décisive, pourtant, sans lexies congruentes, le jeune homme ne parviendrait pas à vivifier cette concorde mise en péril par ses écarts houleux. Comment fructifier ses nombreuses années d'aphasie ? Sous ses yeux finement cuivrés, le sorcier se retrouvait désarmé, martyr de son embarras, entrave à toute imminence et bon sens. Son frêle sourire, stigmate de cette effroyable hostilité, disloquait ses ardeurs aux abîmes d'humiliants et âcres sanglots. Son indolent visage, raviné par l'aigreur et l'effroi, assiégeait son cœur d'une atroce infamie, engendrant un profond et néfaste émoi d'isolement. Cependant, il ne pouvait nier l'exactitude de la situation : S'il désirait solliciter l'indulgence de la sorcière, il devait d'abord confier ses ébauches les plus latentes auprès d'elle. Hors, il n'avait nulles notions d'élocution en sa compagnie, ce domaine était la prédilection de cette dernière, et chacun, y compris le jeune homme, attestaient de cette immuable et indéniable conclusion. Néanmoins, éprouvant la détresse d'un échange, le sorcier s'afflua d'un pas lourd, puis résolu à démystifier cette discorde, prit l'initiative d'engager de tardives et exhaustives explications, sous le regard incrédule de la jeune fille :

- Je tenais à discuter avec toi de cette soirée qui fut… mouvementé.

Les yeux scellés dans un euphémisme évasif, la sorcière répondit brièvement, ostensiblement dénué de toute liesse et empathie :

- Effectivement, je t'écoute.

Le cœur haletant au rythme du temps, le jeune homme s'émoustilla d'un maigre soupir, puis s'élança, poussé par un vaste élan d'hardiesse :

- Hermione, je tenais à te présenter mes plus plates excuses pour mon comportement désobligeant et indécent, qui à présumant détériorer l'ambiance de cette soirée.

Cette anguleuse assertion énoncée, les yeux du rouquin se détournèrent de leur mire, visiblement anémiés et lénifiés par cette contraignante allégation. Convaincu d'avoir parfaitement réussit son incursion, un événement inattendu heurta néanmoins son éphémère exultation, immergeant le jeune homme d'un étau d'effarement : Un silence, un long silence. Vous savez, ce silence qui dépeint amèrement le ressentit d'une personne n'ayant pas l'aptitude d'arguer ses pensées introspective. Et aujourd'hui, cette personne n'était autre qu'Hermione. Prit d'affliction, le sorcier scruta piètrement son amie, qui le visage acrimonieux, demeurait aphasique. Elle paraissait impavide, inerte et frigide face aux propos tenu par le jeune homme, telle une ombre insensible aux flétrissures, si horrifiantes soit elles. Stoïque, son regard se cristallisait à la jonction de l'horizon, elle, si plaisante à admirer, paraissait si angoissante à cet instant. Le visage immolé, se mortifiant en un regard épuré de toute allégresse, le jeune homme sondait chacun de ses geste, si minimes soit ils : Pourquoi ne réagissait-elle pas ? Lui en voulait-elle encore ? Ou l'avait-elle seulement entendu ? Prit de désarroi, ne sachant que faire, le sorcier murmura sourdement :

- Mione ?

- Je t'ai parfaitement entendue. Répondit placidement la jeune femme.

Tressaillant, la vision du jeune homme s'horrifia, crispée sous l'intensité d'un ton particulièrement acerbe, narguant avec calomnie l'ironie de la situation. Cette tonalité, émaillée d'un soupçon d'austérité, ne signifiait rien de bon, et ses multiples accointances en compagnie de la sorcière étaient aptes à l'accréditer de ses propos. A Poudlard, la jeune fille adoptait cette intonation afin d'affirmer son immodéré mécontentement, régentant ainsi les plus effroyables conflits. Cependant, cette fois, il n'avait commis aucuns faux pas, bien au contraire, il s'était efforcé d'obtenir le pardon de son amie au travers d'humbles excuses, mettant à grand mal sa fierté. Alors pourquoi lui en voulait-elle malgré tout ? Pourquoi la jeune fille s'aguerrissait-elle d'une telle fébrilité ? Qu'avait-il fait pour exhaler cette fielleuse animosité ? Avide de rétorsions et de sédations, il murmura prudemment, de peur de l'offusquer, ce mot qui semblait l'acquitter de tous scrupules :

- Alors ?

« Alors. » Pour la jeune fille, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Après ses blâmes perpétuels, sa conduite inqualifiable, il songeait encore à une éventuelle indulgence ? De quel droit pouvait-il se permettre cette fantaisie, après un maint acharnement psychologique ? Non Ronald, l'ère de la rédemption est révolue, et tu vas devoir faire face à tes responsabilités, si accablantes soit elles ! Garant de ses désuètes assuétudes, enchevêtré d'un excès d'acerbité, la sorcière jeta son dévolu sur le malheureux, prenant soin de ne pas l'épargner de sa faramineuse impétuosité :

- Alors ? C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? Tu crois que de simples excuses vont régler le problème ?

Abasourdit et outré, le rouquin recula promptement, le regard éperonnant un fervent sentiment d'effarement : Comment osait elle le conspuer ainsi ? Les doléances du sorcier, bien qu'insufflées d'une dense adynamie, encouraient t'elles un tel châtiment ? Comment pouvait-elle l'inoculer d'une telle méprise ? Ce comportement, mêlant frénésie et dévotion l'exacerber au plus haut point. Après toutes ces années, la vision de la jeune fille n'était manifestement pas différente de leur première rencontre : Ron était épié à tort, abaisser à l'échelon d'étourdit détracteur, responsable de nombreux mœurs, inapte à prohiber ces infâmes affabulations. Mais non, foi de Weasley, cette fois si, ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Courroucé et horripilé, le jeune homme rétorqua ardemment, les yeux déférant l'animosité émise par cet ébat :

- Le problème ? Mais quel problème ?

- Ronald Weasley, tu te fiches de moi ? Dois-je te rappeler la manière dont tu t'es comporté en ma présence ? Tu m'as prises pour qui, une Lav-Lav ? Rabroua-t-elle, aigrie et ulcérée par son accaparante ignorance.

Interdit et indécis, les yeux du rouquin passèrent au crible la sorcière, aspirant à déceler toutes empreintes de dérision. Mais non, la jeune fille était loin de batifoler, soutenant un regard morose, estampille de son avarice. Par Merlin, comment pouvait-elle échafauder de telles mondanités ? L'affection et l'égard dédié à sa Mione était bien trop dogmatique pour que le sorcier puisse daigner à l'assimiler à de telles abominations. Ces odieuses calomnies l'offensaient atrocement, d'autant qu'elles étaient parfaitement affiliées à l'idée que se faisait Hermione de sa personne.

- Jamais je n'ai pensé de telles insalubrités Hermione, je tiens seulement à te protéger. Objecta hardiment le jeune homme.

- Cesse donc de me lancer cette excuse à tout bout de champs, le véritable fondement de cette interaction est ton incapacité à pondérer ton égoïsme et ta jalousie ! Énonça-t-elle nûment.

Outré et échaudé par ses médisances, le sorcier la dévisagea un instant, de manière agnosique et aliéné, une burlesque contorsion effleurant ses lèvres. Comment se permettait-elle de l'inculper de telles cocasseries ? Obstiné à discerner la véridicité de ses propos, il s'avança en direction de la jeune femme, accourant un regard évasif :

- Et de qui suis-je jaloux ? Manda-t-il présomptueusement.

- Sans conteste, de Viktor Krum.

Subitement, faisant abstraction du vif des événements, le rouquin s'esclaffa vilement, sous le regard fluctuant et éberlué de son amie.

- Tu plaisantes Hermione ? La toisa-t-il railleusement.

La sorcière, offusquée par sa prestance désinvolte et inopportune, ne put s'abstenir de l'exhumer de son hilarité éphémère :

- Oh non Ron, je ne plaisante pas ! As-tu déjà seulement été témoin de ton effroyable conduite à l'évocation de sa personne ? Par Merlin, moi oui, et si je ne te connaissais pas suffisamment pour discerner les stigmates de ton exécrable rancœur à son encontre, je serais saisi par le désarroi, soit en sûr !

Dépourvu de son auguste sourire, la mine arborant un ton blême, le jeune homme semblait perdre pieds, revers de cette affligeante factualité. Alors voilà, telle qu'elle l'appréhendait aujourd'hui : Envieux et individualiste. Pourtant, il se démenait de l'évincer de toutes indigences, lui assurant quiétude et allégresse. Mais non, il se trompait. Cette certitude n'était l'œuvre que d'une énergumène, indigente et cynique, destituée de toute miséricorde et mansuétude. Quel abruti. Le sorcier poussa un maigre soupir, engrainant un vaste sentiment d'abjection, mêlant amertume et aigreur. Certes, il ne pouvait le nier, ce bal de quatrième année, remontant à leur jouvence complaisante, lui avait instigué l'irrésistible velléité d'ensevelir cet abruti de Krum sous un monticule de caillasses, mais de là à prendre de telles proportions, enclosant sa mécène, Mione. Qu'avait-il fait ? Comment pouvait-il supplicier de telles atrocités à celle qu'il aimait ? Sous le poids d'une culpabilité infantile, le sorcier se déroba vivement, éclopé de toutes séditions, âpre de ses multiples hérésies. Damnable, il s'imputait cette apparence altière et méprisante, si peu emblématique de sa physionomie. Il s'évertuait à protéger sa Mione, mais finalement, son plus redoutable contendant n'était autre que lui-même. Comme à son habitude, Ron endossait le rôle du méchant, mais cette fois, cette allégation était disculpée de toute antilogie.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Protesta-t-il faiblement.

Émoussée et exaspérée face à l'abnégation mise en œuvre par le jeune homme, ayant assurément pour but de l'enjôler de ses arguties effrénées, Hermione s'écria ardemment :

- Ah oui ? Et c'est peut-être de ma faute si tu es incapable de modérer tes acerbes pulsions ?

- Ce ne sont pas des pulsions, mais un instinct. Rétorqua calmement le jeune homme.

Sous le regard inerte et nonchalant échafaudé par le sorcier, s'adoubant d'un infini et déplorable dépit, la jeune femme, prenant part à une impétueuse indignation, l'injuria d'une horrifiante irascibilité :

- Un instinct ? Bon sang Ronald, tu n'es pas une bête sauvage, si tu as reçu une éducation, c'est pour t'en exciper !

Un abject rictus ébranlant son frêle visage, le rouquin récusa ses assertions, au travers d'un regard morbide, filigrane de son déboire :

- C'est facile pour toi, Hermione.

Guettant avec affres les répercussions de ses délations, il fut stupéfait de constater qu'elle n'y fit rien. Déconcerté, le rouquin rehaussa la tête, et attesta avec affolement des incidences de ses actes : Stoïque, les larmes dévalant ses hâves joues, étouffant la malheureuse d'un sursaut débâcle, Hermione paraissait décontenancée, le regard enivré de verdeur, brêlant au loin l'horizon. Elle paraissait désarmée, atterrée par l'exaltation de l'altercation, prenant soin de quérir les limbes de son cœur, assaillies et tourmentées par la violence d'une telle commotion. Ses petites mains se crispaient sous l'effet du supplice, accablant davantage le jeune homme : Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Pourquoi éprouvait-il toujours le besoin de se disputer avec elle ? En vue d'obtenir son attention ? Mais à quel prix ? La malheureuse se lamentait, désœuvrée et harassée, à l'encontre d'un homme dont l'ego était plus érudit que sa propre humilité. Brusquement, il sursauta, extirpé de ses adages par la voix d'Hermione, labile et prostrée, empreinte de sa désolation :

- Tu vois Ronald, c'est ce côté-là que je déteste chez toi. Non seulement tu es de mauvaise foi, mais outre cette omission, tu n'acceptes pas les critiques.

Désemparé par l'intensité nihiliste de ses propos, le sorcier l'observa un instant, avant de murmurer sourdement, déconfit et soucieux :

- Pardonne-moi Hermione, j'ignore ce qui m'a pris.

Cette dernière abaissa son profil, avant d'être une nouvelle fois escomptée par la voix du jeune homme :

- Néanmoins, sache que je n'accepte que les critiques légitimes.

D'un geste débridé et archaïque, la sorcière s'immobilisa face à lui, exhibant un regard déconvenue, ostensiblement excédée par son entêtement à obtenir gain de cause :

- C'est plus fort que toi Ronald ! Alors soit, je t'écoute, tu as probablement une explication sur le déroulement de cette soirée ?

Éreinté et désappointé, le jeune homme haussa les yeux au ciel, puis rétorqua promptement, arborant une vision d'éréthisme, dépeignant si bien son esprit tumultueux :

- Ecoute Hermione, je n'ai pas à me justifier à propos de mon comportement, je suis né ainsi, et si je dois passer pour le pire des cons afin de t'assurer une protection, qui je pense, est plus qu'essentiel de nos jours, et bien j'en prends le risque, parce que tu es plus importante que la multitude de reproches que je me prends sans arrêt dans la gueule !

Une fois cette cinglante allégation énoncée, Ron estima préférable d'esquiver le regard de la jeune fille, et s'écarta de quelques mètres, inspirant à une piètre accalmie, sous un ciel nocturne éminemment oppressant. Pour sa part, Hermione demeurait hiératique, éberluée par ses intrépides et égrillards propos. La jeune fille ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état, lui si serein de nature, semblait soudainement si terrifiant, son regard, mêlant ardeur et amertume, lui avait glacé le sang. Leurs disputes, si anodines d'ordinaire, prenait soudainement des allures cauchemardesques, révélant leur plus sombres facettes. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce genre d'incidences tombe congrûment aujourd'hui ? Elle, qui aspirait à révéler ses nombreuses émotions, mais qui finalement, se retrouvait entravée de tout élan, aliénée par un éternel conflit. Demain, sous son frêle regard, l'espoir d'un éminent horizon se dissipera, et avec lui, le cœur d'une jeune fille, éprit d'un amour évidemment impossible, étincelle même de leur altercation. Prises de contritions, les sanglots étranglant son maigre corps dans d'infâmes spasmes nerveux, elle murmura amèrement, ces mots qui soulevaient son cœur dans d'atroces convulsions :

- Pourquoi Ron… Pourquoi ?

Incapable de dévier sa vision, scellée dans l'analeptique obscurité céleste, le jeune homme s'étancha d'une single réponse, emblème de sa conception diligente et analytique de la situation :

- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?

Résolue à entrevoir les plausibles instigations témoignant de ses multiples et inhabituels agissements, la jeune femme s'avança d'un pas lourd, puis statuant aux côtés du rouquin, elle afficha un éminent regard, se gardant de toute réticence, avant d'acquiescer de vive voix :

- Oui Ronald, dis-moi.

Égarant son regard au creux d'un visage circonspect et frigide, le rouquin fut penaud d'établir un vif rapprochement de la sorcière, qui s'avoisinait désormais aux côtés de ce dernier. De sa tonitruante élévation, elle paraissait réceptive à toute plaidoirie, résolue à déceler ses moindres abscons. Le jeune homme ne put endiguer l'ébauche qu'il se faisait de cette dernière : Il l'a trouvait ravissante, au dépit de ses légères larmes, calfeutrées à la rainure de ses pommettes joufflues, elle demeurait si attrayante, adornant avec malice ses multiples allures. Il s'attarda un instant, résorbé par ses fines prunelles, d'où s'émanait une acrimonie flambante, se déjouant néanmoins de sa fébrilité. Fébrilité avérée, la jeune femme patientait avec pétulance l'avènement d'une rétorsion de sa part ! Embarrassé par cette inconsistance affective, il balbutia faiblement, préservant néanmoins une rigoureuse immuabilité :

- Soit, alors… Ne t'attend pas à ce que je mâche mes mots, parce que…

Bilieux, le sorcier s'immisça aux ornières de l'embrun crépusculaire, ostensiblement indifférent des réprimandes exhalées effarouchement par son amie :

- Ron, atten…

- Non Hermione, ne m'interrom…

Le rouquin n'eut pas la virtualité d'achever sa locution : En effet, ses bottillons avait malencontreusement heurtés un rocher, et il s'estomaqua d'être présentement immergé dans l'insipide nappe fluviatile, pataugeant parmi les barbeaux et les rainettes. Soucieuse, la sorcière s'engouffra à sa rencontre, puis épanchant la dépouille sémillante de son ami, ne put étioler ses railleries, hilare et enjôlé par la moue qu'il daignait à exhiber.

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir. Maugréa le sorcier.

- Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, et puis, tu es bien mieux dans l'eau. Rétorqua allègrement la jeune femme.

- Ah oui ?

A l'énonciation de ses adages, le jeune homme s'empara vigoureusement du bras de son amie, et d'un geste vif et adroit, entraîna cette dernière aux veules abîmes de l'eau. La sorcière, étourdie et atterrée par l'élan des sévices, s'hasarda à se remettre sur pied, mais en vain une nouvelle fois, le rouquin l'astreignit à se gargariser de la baille, cependant, il prit soin de l'échoir à ses côtés, épargnant ainsi la malheureuse de tous aléas douloureux.

- Tu apprécies toujours autant l'eau, Hermione ? Charria-t-il, amusé par le revers des événements.

Hargneuse, la jeune femme rehaussa la tête, et fut consternée par l'allure qu'elle daigner à afficher : Son éblouissante tunique ébène s'égayait d'une dense alluvion séreuse, et sa fructueuse chevelure, si bien entichée, s'aliénait de toute sorte avec d'étroites boutures tourbeuse. Par Merlin, ses splendides escarpins s'imbibaient d'un fort effluve nauséabond, et ses breloques se paraissaient d'un infect éclat brunâtre. Néanmoins, cette situation, bien qu'importune, désopila ardemment le rouquin, qui se délectait assurément de l'inopinée tournure des contingences. Arborant un regard basané et acerbe, sceau de son imminente pugnacité, la sorcière s'écria :

- Ronald Bilius Weasley, par ta faute, je suis dans un état déplorable !

- C'est bon Mione, un ou deux petits coups de baguette et tout est réglé. Rétorqua placidement le jeune homme.

Éreintée et excédée par son immuable quiétisme, Hermione s'affaira à le rouer de coups, guignant à l'estamper de sa piètre force. Cependant, contre toute attente, la mine facétieuse, arborant un habile sourire, le jeune homme s'abstenait de toutes réactions, réputant l'inutilité et l'insanité de l'acte. En effet, évasif et captivé, ce dernier se trouvait acculé face à une irrésistible flagrance aurantiacées, inhalant son cœur d'un abondant surcroît affectif. De ses yeux azuréens, il contemplait furtivement la jeune femme, maniant avec précision ses fines mains efféminées. Ses empreintes acérées frôlaient son mince visage, telle une caresse éternelle, aux allures émotives, exhumant de surcroît, l'affluence d'émois épiant cet instant. Elle, si plaisante, si prodigieuse, affriolant davantage le jeune homme de ses subtiles yeux brunets, euphorie de son existence, enivrant son cœur d'un sirupeux onguent d'aménité. En ce jour si insolite, Ron n'avait jamais visualisé l'égard porté à Hermione, un égard transcendant de loin l'image fraternelle perpétuée par les deux individus. Un discernement plausiblement dû à une soudaine amorce, estompant vilement une calomnieuse et éternelle errance entichée. Désœuvré, il entrava adroitement les aigres mouvements de la jeune femme, contraignant cette dernière à faire preuve d'accalmie. Sous un regard miroitant, hébétée et offusquée, la sorcière murmura faiblement :

- Ronald, tu es…

Le jeune homme ne put s'abstenir d'abroger ses propos, estompant avec finesse les multiples stigmates de sa rancœur. Au pied d'un regard interdit, il éclipsa une larme, logée au creux d'un visage efféminée, perle évincée de tout éclat, brimant avec infamie les débâcles infantiles, contrastant si bien les deux amants. Ébauchant un sourire, détonnant d'un visage intimement livide, il captiva le visage d'Hermione de ses illustres mains, avant de fredonner futilement :

- Un abruti ?

Asservie de son harmonieuse impulsion, la jeune femme le dévisagea poussivement, hissant ses fastueuses prunelles dorées, à l'abord d'un faciès épris d'embellie. Écrouée d'un regard bluet, effigie de sa placidité, elle ne pouvait s'éluder de cette contorsion intuitive et consciencieuse, cernée par une perpétuelle attirance. Embrumé de toute ébauche, l'œil scellé aux inanitions d'un visage nébuleux, le sorcier défalqua davantage ce modeste écart, affleurant frugalement le nez de la jeune fille d'un anodin souffle buccal. Attrayant l'inévitable, il fut néanmoins émerveillé d'entrevoir le sublime sourire de sa dulcinée, gardienne d'un cœur éperdument épris d'ardeur. Mielleusement, cette dernière pavana son visage d'une suave étreinte, claustrée par une éloquente frénésie, avant de daigner sceller ses lèvres sur l'ardent front du rouquin, prenant soin d'alléguer une inaliénable sensation d'euphorie aux concaves d'un cœur tant désiré. Profitant de cet instant indicible, mêlant effervescence et quiétude, la sorcière échauda avec dextérité la main du rouquin, puis intercala un étroit papier entre ses doigts, avant de murmurer, le visage rutilant, dépeignant si bien ses velléités :

- Oui, le pire des abrutis.

Après une semaine… Que dis-je, deux semaines d'écriture intensive, voilà l'aboutissement d'heures de travail : Un chapitre excessivement long ! Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous remercier pour votre patience, étant donné que ce fut particulièrement long. Mais bon, j'aspire à me faire pardonner à travers cette suite, particulièrement minutieuse et essentielle pour l'aboutissement de cette histoire. Je ne vais pas le nier, j'ai eu quelques difficultés à rédiger certains passages, mais avec un peu de volonté et de courage, je suis assez satisfaite du résultat, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous. **Hormis ce chapitre**, j'ai réalisé quelques petits changements sur mon profil : Désormais, vous pouvez découvrir l'avancement de mes fictions : En d'autre terme, j'ai placé un indicateur, qui permet de « mesurer » la progression de mes fictions/chapitres, vous permettant ainsi d'être au courant de l'avancée narrative. Je vous invite donc à le consulter de temps en temps, afin d'être tenu au courant des sorties de fictions. Comme toujours, je tenais à remercier les personnes qui ont pris la peine de me laisser leur avis sur le précédent chapitre, qui en toute sincérité, me donnent la volonté et l'ardeur de poursuivre ! Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! **Beauty-Life** :)


End file.
